Soothing Rain
by Quig Alchemist
Summary: All the plants on Gunsmoke are slowly withering and dying. The sickness has affected them all, sucking out all of their emotions, leaving them as empty shells. Why's this happening? What's the cure? Is there still time to save Vash and Knives' kind? DONE!
1. Chapter 1

Soothing Rain

Chapter 1

He slowly took another sip of the tan colored drink, and sighed. The ice clinked in the splotchy glass, as he set it down on the bar. The seeming middle-aged man was slumped over a bottle of alcohol, trying to drown his sorrows. This never worked for him though. He could drink dallons and dallons, but the things he wanted to forget most, never went away. You could say he had a high tolerance.

Vash the Stampede sat in the darkest corner of Danielle's Saloon. His long legs reached the floor, as the other inhabitants of the bar could barely reach the first rung of their bar stools. Vash's red coat was covered in dirt and blood. He still wore a cracked pair of yellow tinted glasses. His spikey golden hair seemed wilted, and was growing darker every passing day.

"Rem…" He called silently. Vash stared straight ahead, and only occasionally blinked. He sighed again, and raised his nearly empty glass to his lips. "Rem, what's happening to me?" He mumbled into his drink. "Why do I feel so strange…so empty inside?" Vash drained his glass, and stood from the bar. He lowered his glass, and dropped a few coins on the dark, alcohol stained wood.

Vash hadn't smiled in days. Nothing seemed to make him happy anymore. He didn't even know what day it was, or what he was even doing anymore. Vash wondered aimlessly, scuffing his boots in the dirt. Although, sadness wasn't the case either: no matter how much regret or pain he felt, no tears came from his eyes. They used to puddle at almost anything, but now, he couldn't even cry if he saw Rem die all over again.

Vash walked towards the house where he, Meryl Strife, Millie Thompson, and Nicholas D. Wolfwood were staying. It was a small, out of the way, home, owned by a frail old man. He had to be at least eighty years old, but was quite content with his company. The only thing was that he required a rent. The rent was nearly free, but the four still had to split the difference. Money wasn't something they had a whole lot of.

Vash was almost to the front door, when he stopped dead in his tracks. He shook uncontrollably, and dropped to his knees. Sweat beaded on his forehead, and he grinded his teeth against the pain. He faced the crusty, brown dirt, as his breathing turned ragged. He dug his fingers into the sand, and felt sick. He clutched his chest with one hand, and clenched his other into a fist so tightly, his palm bled.

"Rem…" He called out weakly. Everything turned blurry, and the house before him swirled. He took his last breath, trying desperately to hold on to consciousness, and collapsed on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I wonder why Mr. Vash isn't back yet?" Millie wondered aloud, as she set the table for dinner.

"That idiot probably got himself into trouble again." Wolfwood huffed and rolled his eyes. He reached across the table and picked up a knife and fork. Meryl emerged from the kitchen moments later holding a steaming plate of mashed potatoes.

"I hope he returns soon." She said. "Dinner will be cold!" She smiled, and placed the plate on the table. She brushed off her apron, and walked back to the kitchen. She sighed as noticed a gigantic mess covering the counters and floor, and so she began washing dishes at the sink.

It was night now, and the moon and stars shimmered brightly. The hole in the fifth moon was clearly visible. Meryl frowned, as she remembered that day, and added more soap to the plate she was scrubbing.

"Meryl!" Millie called, mouth full of food. "Are you coming to eat or not?"

"Just a second!" She yelled back, and glanced out the window. A shadow lay on the ground, and the object that cast the shadow's clothing ruffled in the wind. It looked to be a body. Meryl stared at it curiously; something seemed familiar.

The plate she was cleaning dropped from her hands, and shattered on the floor.

"Meryl?" Shouted the concerned guests at the table. Meryl gave them no attention, and sprinted out the front door. Milled and Wolfwood stared, open-mouthed, as she ran by. "Meryl!" They yelled desperately, and rose from the table.

"Oh no…" Breathed Meryl as she stopped beside the man lying face down. He had spikey blonde hair, and a worn-out red coat. Meryl knew immediately who it was: "Vash." She murmured. She dropped to her knees, and turned his face up towards her with her hands. He was cold, and lifeless.

"What's going…on?" Milled began, but stopped mid-sentence when she saw Vash's face. Meryl held him in her arms, as her eyes swelled with tears, and dripped on Vash's cheeks. Wolfwood looked away, fearing the worst. "Is he…?" Millie whispered, afraid to go on. She stood, tears welling in her eyes, beside the priest. Wolfwood placed an arm around Millie's shoulder supporting.

"I think he's dead." "Meryl whimpered, as another crystal year splashed on the dry, rocky sand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Legato. Legato Bluesummers." A cold voice said with no emotion. "Where are you?"

"Here master." Legato replied. He moved from the shadows into the solitary light hanging in the room. He bowed before his master, and his yellow eyes glinted in the light. "What is your wish?"

"Something is wrong." The voice said blandly. "I feel…nothing. No desire. No hatred. Nothing…"

"Those are human emotions," Legato reported, and clenched his fist. "And you certainly aren't human. You should never be confused with those vermin."

"I know that…" He said more dryly than before. "But I've _always_ wanted to hunt down and kill my brother. Now, I couldn't care less about the whole world…"

"That _is _strange, master."

"I think…I'm dying." He said bluntly, as a red shoe emerged from the shadows. The rest of the body of Millions Knives followed it. He stood tiredly, and looked exhausted. Legato was speechless, and could only bow when his master emerged from the shadows. "But I will not go down without a fight." Knives said so unenthusiastically, it made it hard to believe that he was telling the truth.

Knives walked closer to Legato, and placed two fingers on his forehead. Knives closed his eyes soothingly, but moments later his eyes shot open and a look of pain etched itself in the lines of his face. Knives gasped for air, and began to shake all over, as if he was having seizures. He fell over Legato, and his head struck the cold floor. Blood poured out of his wound, as his head swam. He twitched a few more times, and then closed his eyes.

"Master?" Legato called out, as he flipped Knives body over. Not a breath escaped him. Knives was stiff as the dead. Legato scooped him up, and carried him to a bed, as he swished his blue hair from his piercing yellow eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"He was here before! He can't be gone! He can't be dead!" Shouted Meryl, crying. "Its not fair!" She sobbed into her sleeves. Millie had tears dripping down her face as well. Wolfwood was keeping the old man busy, so he wouldn't discover Vash.

"Maybe he's just sleeping." Millie whispered optimistically.

"No! He's not! He's dead! Dead means dead Millie!" Meryl yelled, slamming her fist down on the table. "He's not coming back…" She whispered, and more tears flowed. "I'm going to go and check up on him." Meryl said weakly, and creaked open the bedroom door. Vash lay on Meryl's bed, facing the ceiling. They put him there last night, and he hadn't moved an inch. He had no pulse, and his face stayed the color of clean sheets. His skin felt like ice.

She approached the bed, and sat down on the corner. Vash was so tall that his feet hung over the edge. She reached over and touched his cheeks, wanting to see his blue eyes smile.

"Oh Vash…" She whispered. He lay unmoving. "I wish you were here." She said, starting to cry again. She wiped away the tears, and grasped his hand one last time before she left. "Good bye Vash the Stampede." She sniffed, and released his hand. Meryl stood, her body trembling, and walked towards the door.

Vash screamed his lungs out.

"Vash!" She shouted over his ear piecing screeches. He seemed to be yelling "No! No!" throughout his bellows. The lights in the house flickered and dimmed, and some of the bulbs even broke under the unknown stress. "Vash!" Meryl yelled, and ran to his side. He was clutching the sides of the bed, but still lay flat on his back. By this time, Millie and Wolfwood rushed in.

"What did you do?" Exclaimed Wolfwood. Vash continued to scream, as he shook from head to toe.

"Mr. Vash!" Yelled Millie.

"No! I'm not dead yet!" Vash screamed one more time, and the shouting ceased. The room turned deathly quiet, as the Humanoid Typhoon passed out, and crossed into the realm of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Vash?" Whispered a woman's voice. Vash felt a hand grasp his shoulder, and it lightly shake him. "Wake up Vash." The kind and loving voice said again. He stirred, and opened his eyes to his surroundings.

"Rem?" Vash asked, as he called the familiar name. His eyes met blue sky with majestic clouds floating overhead. There was a soft breeze, and a whistle of a pleasant song in the air.

"Yes Vash?" Rem called, as she walked by. She smiled, and extended a hand to help him up. Vash took her flawless hand, and with her help, he rose to his feet.

"What's happening to me?" Vash asked with no emotion. He should have been filled with happiness by her presence. He stood shaking a few feet from her, unaffected by his situation.

"Vash," Rem began wisely. "You are different. You always have been, and nothing will change that." She tried to smile, but Vash's blank stare erased it. "Plants were something that we humans tried to use to survive. We have for quite a while, but someone has decided to change our good fortune." She paced back and forth across the endless blue sky. Vash hadn't noticed before, but they seemed to be hovering, unsupported in the air. They were weightless and free as a bird.

"What does that mean for me Rem?" Vash mumbled tiredly.

"Well Vash," Rem began again. "The plants are dying; it's how it was always meant to be. One by one they will all die." The news startled Vash in the depths of his soul, but he was unable to show how he felt.

"Rem?" He asked again.

"Yes?"

"Wasn't it you who said that our ticket to the future is always blank? Vash asked, unsure. "Isn't there someway I can stop this?"

"Vash," Rem began. "You can not change this outcome."

"Then why do I feel this way? Why can't I express any emotion?" Vash wondered aloud, waiting for a reply.

"You are a plant, and you will return to your state of a non emotional entity. Something to be merely used by the humans who don't understand." Rem replied sadly. "The process will keep reversing until every plant is dead."

"Am I dead Rem?" Vash questioned.

"Yes Vash."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Meryl sat by Vash's bedside all day the following day of the outburst. Vash lay motionless except for the small rise and fall of his chest. Meryl knew he was alive, and just sleeping. She also knew that he was surely dead before, and neither plants nor humans could come back from the dead.

"Here's some tea from you Meryl!" Said Millie cheerfully, as she entered the room. Millie handed Meryl the cup, and she sipped it slowly.

"Thanks Millie." Meryl said softly and smiled. "I needed that."

"How's Mr. Vash doing?" Millie questioned, hoping for the best.

"No change, but I think he will wake soon."

"That's good!" Millie said happily. She waved good-bye to Meryl and said that dinner would be ready shortly. Millie left the room, and closed the door quietly behind her. Meryl stole another glance at the sleeping blonde, and sighed.

"Why won't you wake up?" Meryl asked irritated. "You gave us the biggest fright of all time, and you won't even wake up long enough to explain what's going on!" Her voice rose higher and stronger with every word. "Never mind," She said sadly. "You can't even hear what I'm saying."

"Meryl?" A weak Vash called from under the sheets. Meryl nearly fell off her chair she was so surprised. She quickly gathered herself up, and leaned over him.

"Vash? Are you feeling better?" Meryl whispered, hoping that he wouldn't go off into another shouting fest.

"No. I know what's wrong with me though." He said quietly. "I'm dying to put it plainly." Meryl gasped, and held her cup steady.

"Is there anything that I can do?"

"Yes."

"What is it? I'll do it! No matter what! I'll go to the ends of this planet to help you Vash!" Meryl spoke, and turned bright red. "What I mean is, well, uh…"

"Its okay Meryl." Vash said with a hollow voice. He would normally smile, but he was unable. He longed to make her feel better.

"Oh Vash!" She exclaimed, and hugged him tightly. Her lips covered him in kisses of relief. She didn't want to let him go, and she wanted to prolong his death as long as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Yes Vash." Rem said Vash stared at her, his inner self screaming. It was crying out to be released, and the emotion he withheld, would soon be enough to kill him. Vash wanted to let it all flow from him anyway possible.

"No." He whispered hoarsely, wanting to scream out the word. "I won't die. I'm not dead yet. It won't happen." The world of endless clouds and sky swirled around him, as Rem began to fade. Vash was falling. The emotion was too much, and the stress it forced on his brain was making him insane.

"But Vash, it already _has_ happened. You are dead." Rem's bodiless voice echoed in his mind. _That's not something Rem would say…something is wrong!_ Vash thought, as the bottomless sky he fell through changed. Red and black engulfed him, and it felt like he was passing through hell itself. "So many of your fallen brothers and sisters have already been there…Heaven is waiting." Rem whispered into his ear, using a voice unlike her own. _It's not Rem! _Vash thought. _She would always see the good in a situation, not condemn to me to a set future!_

"No…" Vash mumbled, as he fell further. The ground became visible amongst the swirling clouds of crimson and black despair. "No!" He said more strongly, as he descended at an alarming rate towards the house on the ground. "No!" He yelled, his voice and emotions overflowing. "No!" He continued to scream, as his soul passed through the roof of the house. "No, no, no!" Vash feel through the bedroom ceiling, and his soul reunited with his lifeless body. His screaming then became audible to human ears.

"Vash!" Meryl exclaimed, as she turned to see the blonde man screaming.

"No!" Vash yelled, shaking.

"What did you do?" Wolfwood exclaimed, as he and Millie rushed into the room.

"Mr. Vash!" Millie shouted over the screams. They were audible from all over the house.

"No! I'm not dead yet!" Vash screamed one final time, and then was silent. The three concerned onlookers confusedly watched the troubled man fall into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I'm glad you're worried about me Meryl." Vash said calmly, as Meryl refrained from kissing him. She blushed bright red, and reached for her teacup.

"Sorry…I'm just so…relieved that your not…" Meryl didn't have the heart to finish, and quickly sipped her tea. The tea had lost some of its warmth.

Vash wanted to smile and comfort Meryl. He cared about her, and didn't want to see her worried or upset. His emotions were building up inside again, but not as dangerously high as before. Still, Vash feared another uncontrollable over load.

"Meryl." Vash called softly. "I'm not sure why I'm dying, but there's only one thing I can do now." He pulled off his covers, and began to rise from his laying position. Meryl jumped up to restrain him, but Vash held up his hands for her to stop. He stretched as he rose from the bed, and gazed out to see birds singing on the windowsill.

"You need to rest…" Meryl began.

"No." Vash said firmly, and cut her short. He reached and grabbed his red coat from the bedpost, just washed and dried. "Rest will do nothing for me. I need to find the cure." He walked towards the dresser, and picked up his yellow and orange tinted glasses. Vash pressed them down on his nose, and turned to Meryl. "I want you, Millie, and Wolfwood to come with me to the Valley Between Worlds."

"Where is that?" Meryl asked curiously.

"It's a place between heaven and hell." He replied. Vash looked Meryl in the eyes, so she understood that he was serious about the situation. Meryl's lip quivered, and she rose from the chair at Vash's bedside.

"When do we leave?" She asked bravely.

"Now. I don't have much time to spare. I don't want to drag your lives into such a dangerous situation, but I'll need your help in the end." Vash said, and opened the bedroom door to the hallway. "It maybe difficult, but I know you can do it." He tried to smile, but his face twisted in pain instead.

"How do you know this?" Meryl asked, wanting to believe him.

"I was told by a friend that I were dying, and there was nothing I could do about it. I don't believe her in the slightest. I know there is a way. It _has _to be at this Valley. After all, it was where we were all born." Vash replied, as he led Meryl out the door to tell the other two about the news.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Legato sat by Knives all day, waiting for him to stir. The servant was sleep deprived, and rather hungry.

"A steak would be quite nice…" mumbled Legato, licking his lips.

He placed his hand on Knives forehead, trying to read his mind. Everything was black, swirling mist. Nothing appeared to be happening. It was all dead. Then there was a glimmer of light; a glimmer of hope. He reached with his mind, grabbing the tiny crystal fragment of Knives' mind.

Once he accessed it, the world glowed white, and everything sparkled. Knives shimmered before him upon a golden throne. Legato ran to greet him, and bowed at Knives' feet.

"Master!" He yelled, ecstatic he had contacted Knives at last. "What can I do? I want to help you out of this never ending sleep!" He was on his knees, and his hands were clasped together. Legato stared up into Knives' piercing blue eyes, filled with nothingness.

"Legato." Knives said softly. "I'm holding on to one final hope." He crossed a leg on his golden perch, as fire danced all around him in this dead, white world. "I need the cure, and I would do anything to get it. But sadly, I'm already dead, and I can't get there on my own."

"Dead, Master?" Legato said quickly.

"Yes Legato, and the only way to bring me back is to take me to a special place." Knives said, waving his hand into the far off abyss.

"Where?"

"Into the Valley Between Worlds." Legato gasped at his Master's words, and bowed solemnly. "Take my body there, and throw it into the swirling pit of fire beneath the cliff. You must be quick, time is running short."

"Yes Master." Legato said obediently, and stood from his bow.

"Vash is undoubtedly feeling the same pain. Hopefully he is already dead, so he doesn't cause a problem for us." Knives' eyes once held hatred at the mention of his brother's name, but know they were blank and unmoving. "If that were so, there's no way he could possibly communicate instructions for his rebirth to those _humans_ he calls friends.

"One could only wish for such a perfect ending for Vash the Stampede." Laughed Legato, as he grinned evilly.

"Be quick, and kill anyone who gets in your way." Knives was bland in words, but it was a threat no less. "And Legato," Added Knives one last time. "If you screw this up, you'll be joining me in hell." Legato bowed again, and shivered at Knives' direct threat. He closed his eyes, escaping the confines of Knives' mind. Moments later, he reopened them, and saw Knives' dead body lying on the bed before him. Legato removed his hand from Knives chest. He smirked and narrowed his eyes. Knives looked completely harmless from this position.

"I'll do my best, Master." He said, and rose from his kneeling position by the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"You're really up!" Shouted Millie, as she bombarded Vash with hugs. "I'm so happy that you're better Mr. Vash!" Vash hugged her back, and smiled on the inside.

"I'm not better yet, Millie." He tried to sound carefree, and completely lax about the situation; not the serious tone that emerged from his mouth. Millie flinched, unsuspecting this kind reaction. Vash downcast his eyes, and bit his lip, knowing that he had hurt her feelings. A hand clapped across his back a moment later.

"Why is it only _you _that's sick Spikey?" Wolfwood said suspiciously, as he turned Vash to face him. He pursed his lips, waiting for an answer. Vash immediately thought of what Rem had told him before.

"I was told that I was different." He replied shortly. Meryl looked away, knowing that Vash was only telling half the truth. She knew in her heart that Vash wasn't human, and that fact alone pained her greatly.

Millie didn't know that Vash was a plant; she just assumed that he was man that was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, always getting blamed for others' mistakes. Wolfwood, on the other hand, knew Vash was far from human, but didn't know exactly how to define his being.

"Different, eh?" Sniffed Wolfwood, unsatisfied with the response. He sighed, and figured that Vash wouldn't say anything else anyway. "Fine, where is this place where 'heaven and hell collide' that I've heard so much about?"

"It can't be more than 50 iles away. It should only take a little over an hour to get there." Vash said, grabbing extra food and other supplies.

"How do you figure that?" Shouted Wolfwood, throwing his hands in the air. "My baby could scale this god-forsaken desert in half that time!"

"Your hunk of tin you call 'your baby', can only go 45." Vash said yawning.

"Say that again Spikey!" Wolfwood said angrily through clenched teeth.

"Boys!" Meryl yelled, stepping between the two. "We need to leave as soon as possible! Vash's life I in danger!" Both men looked at her, and blinked a couple times. Wolfwood shrugged his shoulders, and walked towards the door.

"I guess I'll go start the jeep." Wolfwood sighed, and closed the door behind him. The faint jingling of keys was audible outside, followed by the rumble of an engine turning over to start.

Vash continued to stare at Meryl, as she turned away blushing. He felt warmth inside that had been absent for so long. He actually raised the edge of the corner of his mouth into a faint smile. Meryl turned her back away, and hurried off to help Millie carry the remaining supplies to the jeep, before she witnessed Vash's smile.

Instants later, pain over whelmed his entire body, and Vash clutched his chest. The two busy girls were now outside, and didn't hear, nor see Vash fall to the ground. His knees struck the floor, as he tried not to scream; the last thing he wanted to do was make his friends worry. Sweat dripped off his nose, as he attempted to get himself back under control. He then slowly rose to his feet, breathing hard, and locked the door behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Wolfwood and Millie piled in the front of the jeep, with Vash and Meryl, side by side, in the back seat. It was neat midday, and the jeep pulled away from the tiny house that disappeared father and farther from view on the horizon. All the passengers could see was an endless stretch of dry dusty sand. Occasionally, they would pass some rocks, but it was basically bland and dismal. The sun was at its hottest, but at least Wolfwood's AC still worked.

"Let's listen to some tunes!" Shouted Wolfwood over the roar of their tires on the sandy landscape. He sounded almost happy, as he pushed the button for the radio. The sweet flighty melody that was emitted from the speakers surrounded the four. Wolfwood, noticing no change in the dead silent mood, slowly bopped his head side to side with the music's beat. Millie giggled at the sight, and swayed a little herself.

Meryl smiled, and glanced over to Vash. He was sitting quietly, hand on his chin, gazing out into the distance of dust clouds that swirled as they passed. She couldn't see his eyes, due to his orange tinted glasses, but she guessed his stare was blank and emotionless as ever. She sighed, wishing to see his smile again.

"We interrupt this program to bring you some important news!" The radio announcer said urgently. Everyone seemed to prick up their ears; even Vash turned his head slightly. "We have live interviews from all over this planet, giving us an accurate report on this growing situation." The radio buzzed a moment, but after a moment of silence, a frightened young women's voice came over the air.

"It horrible!" She shouted fearfully. "We are all going to die!"

"Now Miss," The reporter said calmly. "Tell us what you and the town are witnessing."

"Well, it's the plants…they're all dying!"

"What?" The two people in the front seat shouted simultaneously. "All of them?" Mille wondered aloud. "That can't be good for Gunsmoke." Wolfwood said softly.

The lady continued, "They're power is degrading slowly, and many already seem to be dead! We simply can't function without them!" Meryl looked to Vash quizzically. He sat unmoving, but obviously thinking on what to do. He had a concentrated look upon his face, and confusion sat upon his brow.

"Here's another report from December." The announcer yelled, as if the pure weight of the situation was too much.

"It dead!" A man screamed into the microphone. "Why are all the plants dying? It doesn't make sense! Is this happening everywhere? I don't understand…" But his voice was suddenly cut short. Vash had risen from his seat, and turned off the radio. He didn't want to hear anymore; he feared he couldn't stomach it. He quietly sat back down, as everyone turned and stared.

"I thought that it would be better if we didn't listen to something so depressing." Vash murmured, and resumed his gazing out at Gunsmoke's scenery. _So it's not just me. _He thought, and understood better than ever that he had to save his fallen brothers and sisters that lived outside of time, forever imprisoned by the humans.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Wolfwood scrutinized Vash's every movement after the radio had been switched off. He scowled at the blonde man through the rear view mirror, until he could take the silence no more.

"What the heck was that all about Spikey?" Wolfwood turned around in his seat as far as the seat belt would allow, and shouted. Millie gaped at the spectacle, and also turned around to face Vash in the back seat. Meryl just looked at the floorboard, not saying a word. "Well, aren't you going to say something?" Wolfwood yelled again. Vash sighed, but didn't face the angry driver or any of the passengers.

"Why is it so important Wolfwood?" Vash said quietly, as he gazed off into the afternoon sun. Wolfwood was taken aback by this comment, but he continued to glare at the side of Vash's head.

"Does he have to have a logical reason?" Meryl burst out suddenly. Vash's whipped his head around to see the girl who stuck up for him; moments later everyone else in the jeep did the same. All the attention was focused directly on Meryl, as she shifted her eyes, trying to escape their stares. Vash's mouth hung open slightly, looking almost shocked. Meryl quickly gathered what courage she had left, and looked out at the pillowing dirt beside the tires.

Everyone remained still, and stared at each other wordlessly. Finally, Vash broke the uneasy silence.

"Uh," He began, pointing out ahead. "I believe you need to look at the road Wolfwood."

"What was that Spikey?" He snapped, and swiveled his head around quickly. "I'll do the driving around…HERE!" As Wolfwood screamed 'HERE', their jeep plummeted down a steep drop. The slope they skidded down with hair-raising speed was almost completely vertical. All the passengers with exception of Vash screamed, as the tires bumped over rocks, and dipped in and out of ditches. It began to grow darker, as they approached a dark tunnel the steep slope hastened them into.

"Look out!" Millie screamed, as Wolfwood yanked the wheel, nearly missing a large rock. "That was close!" The breath of relief was a second too late though; Wolfwood had pulled them out of one danger, and into an even more dangerous situation. They were driving head on with a boulder twice the size of their jeep.

They were seconds away from crashing, and Millie ducked her head in fright. Wolfwood tried to swerve the car away from the impending danger, but it was a futile effort. Vash quickly reached out, and pulled Meryl close to his chest, attempting to protect her from the crash that was sure to come. They closed their eyes, and prayed…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The jeep was instantly smashed into scrap metal. The windshield shattered, sending shards of glass to slice the unprotected skin of the screaming passengers. The back axel broke leaving one tire spinning freely, suspended in air, the other rolled away lazily. The radiator smoked, and what was left of the engine sputtered hopelessly. Amazingly, even though the car took massive damage, no one inside the car was gravely injured.

"Everyone alright?" Wolfwood shouted, and coughed in the smoke. He stretched his arms, and attempted to look at the faces around him. This was nearly impossible though; the last source of light flickered out when the headlights were smashed into the rocks.

"Yeah, I think so." Whispered Millie and Meryl painfully in unison. They felt around, and all three eventually emerged from the crumpled vehicle. They rubbed their sore limbs, and reached out for each other, glad to be alive. They each breathed a sigh of relief in the darkness until Meryl piped up sending them all into a frantic search.

"Wait!" She exclaimed, clearly upset. "Where's Vash?" She had immense worry in her voice, as Millie and Wolfwood heard her run about frantically.

"Meryl!" Millie shouted. "You'll never find him in this darkness!" Meryl stopped, and mentally agreed with her. She dared not breath, trying to focus all of her attention on a way to help the unseen man. She closed her eyes, though it made no difference, and concentrated.

"Does anyone have a match?" She asked finally, getting her head on straight.

"Right here." Wolfwood said, and pulled a box of matches out of his pocket. He placed them on the ground, and slid them towards Meryl's voice. The tiny cardboard box that held the key to the rescue collided with her feet, and she numbly bent over to pick to up. _I should have guessed a smoker would have a box with him at all times. _Meryl thought slightly disgusted, but at the same time full of relief.

"Thanks!" She said gratefully, and quickly stuck up a miniscule flame. _I'll never find anyone with such a small light! _She thought frantically, as the flame burned down to her fingertips. "Ouch!" She exclaimed, and sucked on her fingers.

"That was quite a hole we fell in…" Wolfwood muttered to himself. "I don't think that we're getting back up that easily." He looked up, and saw a faint hole with dim light streaming through. "We dropped a long way down, that's for sure."

"Hey Millie!" Meryl called out. "Can you help me find a stick, and if it isn't too much trouble, could you rip off a little of your dress bottom?"

"Yes ma'am!" Millie saluted in return, and scampered off to do Meryl's bidding. She soon heard a small ripping sound, and Meryl smiled.

"I hope he's alright…" Meryl mumbled, as Wolfwood joined in the search for Vash.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Legato approached the gaping chasm of the desert that was invisible to the casual eye. It was impossible to see unless one was virtually on top of it; by that point, it was too late. This 30-foot hole was the entrance to the Valley Between Worlds. Legato knew the place well, and was moving with utmost haste to get to his destination.

Legato road upon a motorcycle clad in silver, black, and midnight blue. Long, clinking chains draped the steel frame, along with skulls, and other bone fragments. He sat on a black leather seat, with spikes on the handlebars. The bike itself was fairly large, so Knives' unmoving body could easily fit behind him. Legato was inches from the dried out earth, his knuckles white from gripping the bars.

Legato rode up to the edge of the treacherous drop, and peered into the darkness. He listened attentively before driving inside cautiously. He heard faint screaming, and then a crash of twisted metal. He smiled to himself.

"It appears Vash the Stampede has already arrived." Legato sneered, and turned off the engine silently. He also switched off his headlights off, so not to attract any unwanted attention. He coasted down the slope quickly, but not out of control. Legato even closed his eyes, and listened to the distressed voices of Vash's companions. "Most amusing." He chuckled, as a tiny flame came into view. It grew larger, until he could clearly see the shadows cast on a woman with dark hair's face. She seemed upset, and seemed to be searching for something desperately.

Legato came to a halt behind a rock, and raised his leg to dismount his bike. He watched curiously with his cat like eyes. "Master said that I _could _kill them." He whispered mischievously, as he noticed the cloth covered cross in the back of the jeep that now resembled a pile of scrap. Legato also saw a man and woman that were searching the ground as well. He smiled again, filled with pleasure, and extended his hand. He closed his eyes, and concentrated. Through the skill he had learned long ago, he began to control the one called Nicholas D. Wolfwood.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Meryl had traveled so far away from Millie and Wolfwood that the two could no longer see her flickering flame. Meryl crawled along, avoiding most of the larger rocks, but still occasionally tripping. Her weak light cast odd shadows around her; she could hardly see her own two feet.

Then, Meryl stumbled over something that didn't catch her eye, and she landed flat on her face. Surprisingly, she landed on something soft and warm. She raised her makeshift torch up to eye level, and clutched the material she laid on. She gasped as she saw the pale face of the unconscious Vash the Stampede. Their noses nearly touched, and her eyes grew wide.

"Vash!" Meryl exclaimed, as her voice echoed through the empty cavern. She lifted herself up off his chest, and noticed blood streaming down the side of his face. Meryl knelt beside Vash, propped up his head carefully, and dabbed his forehead lightly with a piece of cloth she had ripped from her sleeve. It appeared that the injury had occurred early from a collision with a rock. The injury didn't look life threatening, but it wasn't insignificant either.

Meryl quickly rose Vash to his feet after tying a fresh tear of cloth from her other sleeve around his head. She grunted, nearly unsuccessful in balancing the tall man's weight between her body and the ground. She stumbled, attempting to drag him along back towards the crash site.

"Mr. Wolfwood! What are you doing?" Shouted Millie, frightened. "What's going on?" Millie screamed, and Meryl dragged Vash with more urgency. Once she realized her efforts were futile, she laid his body down gently. Meryl broke into a dead sprint, making tracks faster than a scared deer.

"Millie!" Meryl yelled, and stopped a few feet from the heart-stopping scene. She stood wide-eyed, gaping at what could have been one of the most terrifying moments of her life.

"I can't…control it!" Wolfwood gasped out frantically. He had unfastened his mercy cross against his will, and was now aiming it directly at the defenseless Millie. "Something's happening to me…!" He yelled through gritted teeth, and tried desperately to lower his weapon. His finger quivered on the trigger, and faintly began to squeeze. "No!" He shouted, and closed his eyes.

Millie screamed, and collapsed to the ground covering her head, petrified with fear. Meryl couldn't move an inch. The gruesome scene played out before her. Nothing seemed real. She stood uselessly, and prayed as a tear slid silently down her cheek. _Vash…help…_Was all she could think, as she closed her eyes to the sound of gunshots.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A shadowy figure had emerged from behind a rather large boulder seconds before shots were fired. The man had blue hair, and a devilish grin etched on his face. His gleaming yellow eyes watched his puppet perform before him beautifully. Everything was according the plan until Legato felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder.

The unsettling sound of gunshots rang throughout the dismal tunnel. The commotion of it all had stirred up dust and debris. Everyone was silent as a grave. Meryl covered her face, and felt more shining tears drip between her fingers. Wolfwood's body shook wildly, as he grit his teeth in shame. He knew the only person responsible for this stunt was most definitely Legato. Wolfwood sensed a slight release on his control, and took the opportunity to drop the cross.

Millie lay, smattered with blood, on the rocky ground. She was motionless; her brown hair sprawled over her face.

"Thanks Spikey." Wolfwood muttered, his voice barely echoing throughout the dark space. No answer came.

Meryl heard steady footsteps of someone approaching behind her. She slowly turned around, and saw the blood stained gunman walk, eyes hidden behind a cracked pair of glasses. He brushed quickly past Meryl as if she wasn't even there. Vash held a smoking gun by his face, but soon lowered it to the sight line pointing to the wounded man.

"Legato." Vash said, and cocked the hammer on his Colt .45 six shot revolver. Four shots remained in the cylinder; two had been taken previously: One to injure Legato, the other to redirect Wolfwood's cross, so it wouldn't mortally wound Millie. Vash had saved Millie's life.

"Vash the Stampede." Legato said calmly, as he clutched his arm and blood seeped between his fingers. "Don't even think of asking that man to help you either. I still have him under complete control." He smiled deviously through the pain.

"You're a monster." Vash said, narrowing his eyes. He kept his finger on the trigger, awaiting one false move from Legato. He took a step closer to the bleeding man on his knees.

"So foolish…" Legato chided. "Actually caring for these _humans_, when you're nothing alike."

"It doesn't matter what you think. They're still living beings, and they definitely don't deserve death." Vash rounded in front of Legato still brandishing his gun. The wounded man laughed at Vash's words, highly amused.

"Right." He chuckled deeply. "Plants can't have friends."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A tiny fiber shattered somewhere in Vash's mind with that one simple statement. It was like a dam broke, as Vash mindlessly pulled the trigger over and over again. Shells pierced Legato's limbs, and pinned him helplessly to the ground. Blood blossomed from his four wounds, and he laughed hoarsely despite the agony surging through his body.

"I still have one bullet." Vash said darkly aiming between Legato's eyes. "But nobody deserves death, not even scum like you."

Legato breathed heavily, fear dancing in his eyes. He coughed, and lay crumpled in the dirt. No smile held his face, as he sat disbelieving that Vash hadn't taken his life. Shock over took him, and his grip over Wolfwood diminished.

"You lunatic!" Wolfwood yelled, arming his cross-like weapon, and charging the yellow-eyed demon that lay crumpled in the dirt.

"No Wolfwood." Vash said, and raised his hand, causing Nicholas to stop suddenly. Vash's gun was still pointing to the ground, casting a dark shadow. "We shouldn't kill him, besides, shouldn't you be helping Millie?" Wolfwood's face was burning with anger moments before, but now it softened with a look of regret. He quickly spun around, and knelt down at Millie's side to tend her wounds.

"Millie…I'm s-so sorry…I should have never let you get into this situation…" Wolfwood stuttered sheepishly.

"It's alright Mr. Wolfwood. I'll be perfectly fine…it's just my arm." Mille replied, as cheerfully as possible, but seconds later, she winced in pain, her smile disappearing.

"Don't move Millie!" Wolfwood exclaimed, concern layering his voice. "I'll get you fixed up…don't you worry about a thing…" He stroked a stray hair from her eyes, and smiled. Millie smiled back, and closed her eyes, falling unconscious.

Vash watched Wolfwood's compassion, and his heart ached with an empty pain. He saw the love in the priest's eyes, and began to feel trace amounts of happiness. Or maybe it was love. Either way, Vash was glad that someone on this dry, dusty planet still had some decency left in their heart.

Legato, the opposite of the caring man, still lay bleeding profusely on the ground. Vash kept a watchful eye on him, unsure of his next trick. Then again, maybe Legato was dangling off the edge of life, and no hope was present for him anyway.

"Meryl." Vash called out unexpectedly. He heard a quiet gasp behind himself, accompanied by the running of feet. Meryl appeared at his side, her wide dark eyes anxiously awaiting his next words. She still held the torch shakily, as it cast deep shadows on Vash's face.

"Yes Vash?" She asked quietly, staring up at the intimidating man before her.

"Let's go." Meryl was taken aback by his short phrase, as normal as it might have been, and was unsure of what to do next. "We're leaving Millie and Wolfwood behind. They can take care of themselves for now."

"What about _him_?" Meryl wondered pointing to injured man lying on the ground.

"He can't hurt us anymore. I've made sure of that." Vash put simply, trudging off into the dark tunnel, beginning the long journey through the underground. Meryl, of course, knew what she had to do, and followed him without another word.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Vash and Meryl's footsteps echoed solemnly throughout the darkness. Meryl had left the torch behind in such a rush, and was now following the man in red blindly. She stumbled over rocks, still trying to keep an eye on the faint outline of the humanoid typhoon. Even though this indestructible man before her was acting strong, at the moment, he couldn't have been in worse shape. The blood that had streamed off his face from his previous injury was caked on his skin. Meryl also noticed that his breathing seemed heavier, and Vash had a slight limp in his step. She continued to stare at him, marveling at how he would stop it nothing to reach his goal, until she nearly ran into him, as he stopped suddenly.

"Vash?" Meryl whispered, and clung to the sides of his red coat. Vash had his hands extended to the craggy ceiling, his eyes closed, concentrating. He didn't move for several seconds; Meryl watched for any movement, wide-eyed in the blackness of the tunnel.

"We're getting close." Vash said just above a whisper, as his voice quivered almost excitedly. He ran his fingers gently across the rocky surface overhead. "I can feel it. We're nearly there." Vash had warmth in his voice that made Meryl relax, and feel somewhat safe.

Vash darted forward, this time walking at a faster pace than before. Meryl practically jogged to keep up with his long-legged strides. Eventually, she detected an increase of the slope in the tunnel. After a few minutes, Vash and Meryl were nearly vertical, when they came to an opening in the rocks. It was not a very large hole, but it was big enough for the two to squeeze through.

"We're here." Vash murmured, and took a quick scan around the area. Meryl was struggling to get through the opening, and Vash extended a helping hand. She took it gratefully, and was lifted to her feet by the blonde man.

"Is this…?" Meryl gasped, and her voice trailed off. She squinted with the sudden light change, and shaded her eyes.

"Yes." Vash said, and turned away from Meryl. He raised his arms in the air, as if presenting the unbelievable scene. "This is the legendary Valley Between Worlds."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Meryl had not yet noticed the sudden change in temperature as she and Vash emerged from the hole of the tunnel. The harsh wind blew her hair into her eyes, and whipped her clothes about roughly. She shivered allover, and clutched her coat closer. Meryl might have been feeling overwhelming effects of this new environment, but Vash seemed completely unfazed.

A misty gray sky swirled overhead, looking as if rain could fall at any given time. Not only were the dark rainy clouds looming above them, but also some other weather inhabited this one sky: Puffy, majestic clouds with golden sunlight streaming through, hovered over the edge of the cliff Vash and Meryl were standing on.

The cliff. Meryl gasped, and her heart skipped a beat, as she noticed the cliff for the first time. This giant rocky edge seemed to drop off into an untold abyss; Meryl wasn't about to lean over and find out what was at the bottom. She began to shuffle backwards slowly, nearly tripping over the opening and falling into the hole she and Vash had originally clambered out of. Vash stood unafraid, and looked as if he could topple over into endless drop at any moment.

"Vash!" Meryl shouted, frightened, as she rushed towards him. He lowered his arms, balling his fists, and Meryl stopped short behind him.

"Meryl, I need you to do one last thing for me." Vash said quietly, his back still facing the girl with the violet eyes. Meryl stayed silent, shivering. Then she smiled, knowing his request would be no problem. Vash slowly spun around, and pocketed his orange glasses. He looked on to Meryl, and expressed a short sentence that left her bewildered for several seconds: "I need you to push me off this cliff."

"What?!" Meryl exclaimed, and shook her head vigorously. The smile had long faded from her face, replaced by a look of upset confusion. "Why the heck would I do something stupid like that?"

"Because I asked you to." Vash stated softly. Meryl's eyes strayed to the ground as she remembered Vash's previous words, and the promise that she had made along with it. _I don't want to drag your lives into such a dangerous situation, but I'll need your help in the end. It may be difficult, but I know you can do it._ Meryl also remembered his attempt at smiling, and grinned to herself.

"Of course…" She whispered, and looked into his sparkling aquamarine eyes. Meryl walked forward purposely, and wrapped her arms around his waist. She closed her eyes, and glistening teardrop slid down her cheek. Meryl felt Vash's hand lightly stroke her hair, and press her against his chest. "Bye, Vash…" She cried gently, and pushed him into back.

"Thank you Meryl." Vash whispered, and closed his eyes. The man in red fell from the cliff as if in slow motion, and vanished into nothingness.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Meryl's eyes grew abnormally large, as stared off the edge of the cliff in which she a thrown Vash. Her heart began to race as she realized that she had surely pushed Vash to his death. As she peered off the cliff, shaking, she noticed that earlier, she had only discovered 'half' of the worlds. Obviously 'heaven' was the gold decorated clouds above, but 'hell' was the swirling pit of fire and molten rock that lay below the cliff. She gasped, and covered her mouth, as she felt the warmth of hellfire on her face.

"Vash!" Meryl yelled from the depths of her heart. Tears streamed uncontrollably down her face, and she collapsed to her knees. Sobs shook her violently, and she covered her face in shame.

A crash of lightening light up the sky, and a clap of thunder sent a fierce tremor through the ground simultaneously.

Meryl suddenly felt completely alone. She was cold with no chance of salvation. She quaked under the weight of it all, and choked on her tears.

Then the wind that whipped across the rocks died altogether.

Meryl looked around uncertainly, tearing her eyes from the pit below the rock face, and her eyes met with the unexplainable.

A man with a spotless red coat, not a cut, bruise, or scar on him, with flawless blonde hair as well, spiked towards the heavens. Meryl could not see the man's face, for his back was the closet thing to her. His hands were by his sides, and his feet were shoulder length apart at a relaxed position.

"Vash?" Meryl whispered, knowing this was the only answer, as she gazed up at the man reborn. Just as the name left her lips, she felt a drop of water on her hand. She soon felt more and more rain droplets that glistened as they splashed onto her skin, until the sky had a misty haze. The rocks were altered into a different color, as they were soaked along with Meryl's clothes.

The man called Vash, drenched with sparkling rain, slowly turned in mid air. Meryl watched in fascination as Vash finally expressed his pure joy. He had the most heart felt smile that Meryl wondered where it could have possibly hidden after so long, and watched him laugh in spite of the world. His eyes remained closed, as tears flowed down his face. Vash was cured at last, and all of his withheld emotions were on overdrive.

Meryl smiled, understanding that she had not killed Vash after all; She had saved him. Then nearly the last thing that anyone would have expected to happen happened.

An enormous pair of white wings emerged from Vash's back.

Meryl gasped, and covered her mouth instinctively. The large feathery extensions had caught her completely off guard.

"Vash!" Meryl shouted in alarm. Vash flexed his wings, and gracefully hovered over the crag Meryl was standing on. His brilliant wings had ripped ferociously through his red coat, and stretched out around him. Vash's eyes were still closed, and a broad smile remained on his face. Meryl then grinned, thinking everything had finally come to a close. She couldn't have been more wrong.

A gunshot rang out, and echoed darkly around the Valley.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

As Vash had left Legato bleeding on the floor of the tunnel, he had been laying motionless in the dust. Legato wanted it to seem that he had passed from consciousness after losing large amounts of blood. He had wanted it to appear as death would be in his immediate future, but as realistic as it might have seemed, it was all a show for Vash the Stampede.

Vash and Meryl had left promptly as this act had begun, and had walked deeper into the tunnel. Legato had smiled with sick satisfaction, and silently crawled back to where his master's body lay. Wolfwood was too distracted by Millie's injury to notice Legato's sudden disappearance.

"Do not worry Master Knives." Legato whispered, and struggled to stand. He bent over, blood still dripping from his numerous wounds, and hoisted his pale, limp master over his shoulder. He winced, as the pain and straining of Knives' weight caused more blood to spill and splatter the dusty ground. Legato staggered behind the larger rocks, veiled by the shadows, off in the direction that Vash had disappeared in earlier.

Legato followed behind silently, stalking like a beast in the dead of night. He could hear Vash and the small girl speak quietly to each other. _I'll just wait a moment, and then kill them! _He thought deviously, but then reconsidered this impulsive thought. _No, I'm too weak. Vash the Stampede would slaughter me before I could make my move. Then who would save Master Knives?_

Legato continued to creep along behind the two travelers, until he saw Vash and Meryl exit the dark tunnel through a hole at the crest of the rising slope. He waited a moment, afraid of what he was going to see. Or perhaps _not _see.

Vash!" Legato heard the short, dark haired woman yell. He peeped through the gap in the rock, and saw the girl on her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. Vash was nowhere to be seen.

Then it started to rain. Legato felt a drop on his skin, and instantly felt refreshed. It almost seemed to have a healing effect on him. Why did this rain make him feel so whole? He had asked himself this question as he gazed at the sky that had opened, releasing the floodgates. Something stirred to his right, and he quickly glanced to she his master's face twitching apprehensively.

"Master Knives?" He wanted to shout, but kept his voice low. Knives' cold hands groped aimlessly at the dirt, and he wiggled his nose as each droplet of rain made contact with his skin.

Legato reached out and clasped his master's hand. He watched Knives' every movement, but still, the pale blonde's eyes refused to open.

"Vash…?" Legato heard the woman say only a few feet away. He swiveled his head curiously, and saw the red-coated fiend hovering just above the cliff's edge. Legato grinded his teeth in anger, but felt a sudden, searing pain from his arm.

"Where is he?" A hoarse voice moaned. Legato looked to see that Knives was gripping his arm so tightly, his knuckles were turning white. His eyes flashed open, and burned intensely with anger. "Where is my brother?" Knives seethed, hatred pulsing from his eyes. A trickle of blood ran down the length of Legato's arm where Knives had dug in his fingernails, clenching it in a death grip.

"Master!" Legato uttered, as Knives rose to his feet and released his servant's arm. The blonde staggered across the slope, standing uneasily on his own two feet.

"I will kill him." Knives muttered, as the rain continued to pour, increasing his strength with every step. He stumbled from the slope and drew his midnight colored gun. His anger was blinding him so greatly; he could not even see the small insignificant woman before him.

Knives aimed up at his brother, only steps behind the short woman, and an enormous pair of white wings emerged from his brother's back. Nothing mattered to Knives at this point; he pulled the trigger, and unleashed a deadly bullet. Legato smiled from the opening in the rocks, and Knives laughed to the sky, feeling pure satisfaction.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Knives smiled defiantly, as he struggled to stay on his feet. His gun tip smoked, and he laughed darkly. Meryl's face struck terror, as his blood-curdling laugh rang in her ears. The rain seemed to change to a cold that chilled her bones. Knives was also soaked, and with every drop that splattered his skin, he became even stronger. He lowered his weapon slowly, and glared at Meryl with a hint of madness.

Meryl was still unsure whom Knives had been aiming at, and knew that he wasn't a bad enough a shot to miss her altogether if she was really his target. She saw his piercing gaze drift behind her, and her heart froze suddenly. _Vash! _Meryl slowly turned around, afraid of what she might find behind her. She inhaled sharply, and her head swam.

Vash had been shot quite close to a lethal point. Blood seeped from his left shoulder, close to his heart. Vash's previous expression of happiness had melted away, leaving pure hatred and anger. His eyes flashed open, revealing two white, glowing, soulless eyes. His eyes reminded Meryl a great deal of the Diablo Vash had once become a few years ago. The hate Vash imprisoned deep in himself at this moment, almost surpassed his brother's.

"That hate you feel," Knives declared to Vash. "That is hate that runs deep in my veins for these _humans._" He laughed manically, and blinked. Vash had been right before his eyes, but as Knives blinked, Vash disappeared. He moved like a bullet, so quick Meryl only felt the sharp wind as he passed.

Knives blinked again, checking his eyesight, and sure enough, Vash appeared. He had grasped the collar of Knives' jacket. The red coated blonde's eyes burned with fire, and narrowed to slits, as they trained in on their target.

Vash flapped his snow-white wings one solid time, and Knives' feet left firm ground. He gasped with fright, and his eyes swiveled around wildly. Knives was shaking all over in the confines of his brother's arms, though he kept a tough grip on his deadly black revolver.

Vash carried his twin higher over the rocky cliff, until the two were directly above the swirling pit of fire. Knives could no longer breath; Vash was almost choking him. The rain glistened off the man's cheeks, as every emotion poured out of his soul. Vash then loosened his grip on Knives.

No love to be found in Vash, as he let his brother fall through his fingertips and into the deadly fires below. Knives did not let a scream cross his lips as he was swallowed and burned alive. The crackling of scalded flesh was soon drowned out by the torrents of rain falling from the sky.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Rain fell, increasing in size, over the grim scene. Meryl watched the blonde man shiver, as he hovered over her. Tears of sadness trickled down his face, and depression enveloped him like a shroud. Meryl's heart softened, as she felt a tear leak from her own eye. He had killed his own brother. All she could offer was support.

"Oh Vash…" She whispered under her breath, inaudible to anyone but herself. Vash began to drift slowly towards the ground, as if his massive wings could no longer support the weight of his feelings. Meryl extended her arms, as she balanced on the tips of her toes, nearly hanging off the cliff's edge. Vash softly fell into Meryl's open arms, as she laced her tiny fingers together behind his back.

"Meryl." Vash said softly, his breath licking her face warmly. "I'm cured." He sounded exhausted, and yet, happy. The blood that had dripped from wound was healing itself, even now.

Meryl smiled, and felt the silky white feathers emerging from the rips in Vash's coat. She laid her head on his chest, and Vash pulled her close to his chest with steady hands. His eyes closed again, and he smiled. Perfect silence echoed through the air, as they stood together in the peace of the rain.

"Vash!" A hostile voice yelled, splitting the silence like an arrow. Meryl looked to the cliff's edge and into hell, as she pulled away from Vash. He opened his eyes, as his hands hung loosely at his sides. Once again white glowed from his eyes, and hatred began to bubble inside him.

"Knives…" Vash whispered with a deadly tone to his voice. His brother rose from the depths of the pit, wearing jet-black wings of death. His eyes glowed a deep crimson, and the gun had changed to white-hot.

"Vash!" Knives screamed again, and flew directly at his twin to make the kill. Vash still had his back turned to Knives, as he gently moved Meryl aside. He smiled at her one last time with his brother approaching quickly from behind.

Vash drew his weapon, smirking.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Time seemed to slow to a crawl. Each breath the brothers took echoed and pounded with blood in their ears. Rain stung their eyes, and soaked every fiber of their being. Vash's gun shimmered with an electric blue, while Knives' remained white. Knives stared bullets into the back of Vash's head; everything had come down to this moment.

Without turning around or hesitation, Vash aimed his gun expertly behind his back, and fired a single shot. The bullet could have been mistaken as a laser, as it pierced Knives' left black wing, and continued through it.

"Vash!" Knives screamed out, as his movement became constricted. He fell backwards slightly in the moist air, as Vash slowly turned around. Vash held his gun threateningly, and rose into flight with one powerful beat of his wings. He glared at his twin brother and rushed at him, thrusting his revolver before him. Knives did the same.

Moments before the two collided, they both unleashed a fury of bullets at super-human speeds. Each shell was encased in an unearthly glow. The tiny missiles morphed into destructive beams of energy, decimating anything that crossed into their paths. The difference between the brother's bullets could be seen the moment they exited the barrel. Knives' shells were black; Vash's were white.

Meryl ducked and shielded her eyes, terrified by the battle taking place a few feet overhead. Although she was nearly blinded, she made an effort not to look away from the scene.

"Vash!" Meryl yelled, as she lost sight of the two in the ever-growing light. Each brother's ­revolver, which was now transforming into the legendary angel arm, trained on the other. More feathers protruded from their bodies as the cannon began change and swallow their arms. On final radiance of light emitted from the two guns, and all things became undistinguishable. Meryl squinted, desperately searching for any signs of a survivor from the immense blast.

The rain's falling never ceased from the dreary sky. Each drop enhanced the light, and produced a spectrum of brilliant colors, even as the glow faded. The drops splashed to the earth, also making Meryl's dark hark slick as glass. The droplets seemed to run down her face, but it was only her tears. She could no longer see anything. Neither Knives nor Vash were visible in the endless sky.

Meryl couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes from the spectacle, as she squinted at a faint silhouette against the clouds. Then another hazy outline appeared. The two men she saw began to descend slowly before her, as the air swelled about them. Their guns were still trained at the opposite brother's head, no longer emitting a radiant glow. The twin plant's wings had been decimated from the immense blast as well. They almost looked _normal, _if that was possible.

When the two brother's feet came into contact with the ground, they were breathing heavily, greatly affected from the struggle above the steep crags. Both had their eyes closed, but a moment later, each blonde opened their eyes simultaneously. At first, the eyes were cloaked in a possessive glow, but the longer their eyes remained open, the more recognizable the pupils became. With each passing breath, the blaze in their eyes faded along with their strength. The plants' right arms quivered, unable to hold their own weight, but in spite of that, the deadly revolvers stayed true to their marks.

In a last gut effort, Vash and Knives each clenched their teeth, dove to opposite sides of the rocks with explosive speed, and fired several rounds.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Vash and Knives' shoulders scraped the rock-strewn sand, inches from the perilous edge of the cliff side. The air was thick with gunfire, and the swift crack of each shell leaving its casing echoed ominously. Knives aimed fruitlessly, but he still held a fierce look of determination upon his face. Vash glared daggers into his brother, and made a perfect alignment with Knives' chest. Vash's aim was not denied as the final, fatal shot sliced through the sky. Knives was out of ammunition, and also out of time, as fear cast deep shadows over his eyes.

Meryl witnessed the deadly shot with absolute horror, and her mouth hung open, longing to scream. A figure rushed past her, quick as a cat, and leaped in the path of the oncoming bullet. The dark figure's chest took the impact, as he crashed to the dirt, splattering blood across the landscape.

"Legato…?" Knives whispered weakly, pain and surprise layering his voice. The blue haired man had taken the fatal bullet for his master. Knives was left in shock. He had never expected Legato to perform such a courageous act.

Vash sat with his back against a rock, covered in dust and rain, completely stunned. All he could do was watch his brother slowly crawl towards the fallen man.

"Legato." Knives said hoarsely, and placed a pale hand on Legato's chest. A pained expression crossed his face, as he saw the light in his faithful servant's eyes grow dimmer.

"Master…" Legato coughed, as blood dripped from the corners of his mouth. Knives watched the spectacle sadly, as Legato clutched his shirt with a shaking fist. "It has been an honor…and a privilege to serve you…Master Millions Knives…" Legato attempted one last instant for breath, but passed on. His yellow eyes closed, and a smile of fulfillment lay etched in his features.

"You did well, Legato." Knives whispered gently, as Legato fingers slowly released the front of his shirt. The jaws of death seized Legato, as the fibers held so tightly a minute before slipped sadly through his fingers.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Vash had managed to regain some control over his legs, and rose to his feet. Though he was not faring well, and staggered aimlessly backwards. He gaped, his eyes grew wide, and their pupils contracted. Vash was so dazed; he could barely process the thoughts running through his mind. _I…killed…I…_He thought frantically reeling. Vash wanted to scream with everything he had. He clutched his slick, shimmering gun to his chest, and all he could think about was ammunition. _One shot left…_He mumbled to himself, trying to compose himself. He closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply.

Knives rose from Legato's body somberly, but he attitude changed as his eyes connected with his brother's.

"You killing him was only a fluke." Knives said gravely. _That confirms it._ Vash thought, panicking slightly. _I killed Legato. _"You could not kill again, no matter how hard you tried." He smiled, but Vash remained unmoved, determined not to show his twin any emotion.

"I will kill you." Vash stated clearly, tightly closing his eyes once more.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! You can't bring yourself to commit any acts that defy _her_!" Knives laughed briefly, and grinned with a dark passion. Vash's eyes flashed open, and so much hatred poured from his eyes that Knives actually took a sharp step backwards.

"I will kill you." Vash reiterated threateningly, as Knives eyes showed a twinge of fear. Knives believed Vash somewhere down in the depths of his soul. Knives' hands began to tremble slightly, as his eyes darted to his gun uselessly.

Vash lined his barrel up with his brother's black heart as precise as he dare go. Even though Vash had promised his brother he would kill him sure and true, he had another promise he had made prior to this encounter: Rem Saverem.

Knives still did not of how far Vash was willing to risk life. He knew that he could never betray the mother figure that had introduced the two to the world of humans, but the sincerity in Vash's eyes made him question these truths. Knives' lower lip quaked, as he gazed at his faultless brother aiming his weapon. Knives was defenseless. Rain spattered off the silver cylinder as it rotated to fire its last shot. The bullet gleamed off the rays of sun, reflecting into their eyes.

"Forgive me Rem." Knives heard Vash lament, as unbearable pain ripped through his torso. The force lifted the injured man up, tripping him, and sending him sprawling as tumbled off the cliff.

Knives never screamed. He made not one sound until he had disappeared from sight over the edge. A hollow, bone-chilling laughter filled the air, ringing the air like a fading bell.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Vash stood silently at the edge of the cliff, gun aimed uselessly to the dirt, as he gazed into the pit his brother had vanished within. Knives' laugh as he descended into the hellfire, made the hair on the back of Vash's near stand on end, and his mouth screw up in a frown. Vash and Knives' eyes connected just as the plummeting brother left view. Knives had known Vash spared his life, yet again. The look in his eyes bragged, knowing Vash could never kill anyone if the choice was left up to him.

"I guess I really couldn't do it." Vash whispered, and glared at the hellish abyss. "He was right after all." Vash fished a pair of orange tinted glasses from his deep coat pockets, and pushed them up on his nose firmly. He gazed up at the faultless clouds, as a hazy outline appeared. It could have been Vash's imagination, but he was positive that Rem was smiling down at him.

"Vash?" Meryl asked tenderly, unsure of the reaction she would receive. Vash looked over his shoulder, and saw Meryl standing a few feet behind him, her hand placed defensively on her lip. There was an odd moment of silence, but then Vash strode forward Meryl, grinning from ear to ear.

"Let's go!" He said cheerfully, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She smiled softly, and was relived Vash was not seriously injured after the day's events. "Millie and Wolfwood might need our help now." The rain glistened on them both, as the stood close together. "My job is done." Meryl looked up at him with two serious eyes, wondering if Vash was really as well as he seemed.

"Vash, are you okay?" Meryl questioned forcefully. Vash looked down into her violet eyes, and smiled. In spite of the overwhelming depression that he held from killing Legato, Vash still laughed lightly, happy to express his long bottled up emotions. An enormous weight seemed to lift from his chest, as Meryl hugged his waist. Relief filled her as she realized something about the man in red beside her: Vash was finally free.

The two stumbled down the craggy cliff side in the Valley, making small conversation, and laughing the entire time. The misty sky maintained its steady sprinkling of soothing rain, restoring life to plants all over Gunsmoke, until the sun dissolved on the horizon.

The End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey there, Quig here! I hope you made it all the way through this story! I also hoped you enjoyed it! See, and it all turned out happy too! Either way, thank you for your reads, now I _hope_ you'll review! Tell me what you thought! Please!

-Quig-


End file.
